powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z forever and ever
by lmidori-chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando los chicos y las chicas se encuentre . nuevos amores, nuevos desafíos , nuevos amigos , nuevas aventuras xd espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

cap 1: las ppgz están devuelta 

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece XD

Los chicos y las chicas tienen 16 años

Las transformaciones son las mismas de siempre

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos rosados. Dormía plácidamente en su cama

*piip piip * sonaba su molesto despertados

-cinco minutos mas – balbuceaba la joven

-¡ONE-CHANN!- gritaba una niña que aparentaba unos 11 años tenía el pelo color albaricoque y ojos anaranjados

-que pasa kuriko – decía enojada la joven

-okasan me dijo que te despierte que sino llegaras tarde al primer día de clases- decía kuriko

- ahhh lo olvide jeje- decía torpemente y se fue corriendo al baño se pego una ducha rápida y se vistió con una camisa blanca un blazer rosa, un pantalón de jean bien ajustado unas zapatillas negras y su infaltable moño.

-Ah one-chan tu nunca cambias -.-" – decía en tono burlón su hermana

-pues no quiero cambiar me gusta como soy- decía con sus cachetes medio inflados.

kuriko estaba ocupada con su proyecto de ciencia

-¿Qué haces kuriko? - preguntaba curiosa momoko

- ah es mi proyecto para la feria de ciencias quiero ganar este año y barrer el piso con ken – decía maléficamente

-uhmmm- decía desinteresada momoko

-bueno ya me voy – decía momoko

-umm - decía kuriko desinteresada

* * *

momoko (pov)

Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi , tengo 16 años .Mis mejores amigas son Kaoru y Miyako. Soy fanática del manga, los dulces y de Johnny cosmo +OOO+ .

Me dicen que soy una persona muy inteligente y de gran corazón. Pero que a veces soy muy cambiante jeje. Muchos chicos dicen que tengo el cuerpo bien formado (yo: ja claro con toda la azúcar que consumiste se te fue para arriba XDokno)

* * *

miyako (pov)

En una gran casa bien al estilo japonés vivía la familia Gotokuji

-ahh que bien dormí, que lindo día -decía una joven rubia de ojos celestes

Me duche lo más rápido posible y me vestí con un vestido blanco con puntos celestes un saco que jean y una sandalias blancas

-buenos día abuelita- dije con una hermosa sonrisa

-ah buenos días miyako querida- decía mi abuelita

Desayune estaba delicioso como siempre –adiós abuelita me voy a la escuela – le dije a mi abuela

-que te vaya bien miyako- dijo mi abuela y me retire para ir a la escuela

Mi nombre es miyako tengo 16 años, mis mejores amigas son momoko , kaoru y takkaki- kun */* . Es un amigo de la infancia y siempre voy a visitarlo pero aun no me le eh confesado quizás valla a visitarlo la semana que viene.

Me gusta mucho la moda, los animales y mi pulpo de peluche pulpi

Casi todos los días recibo cartas de amor pero nunca le eh dado una respuesta a alguien en particular. tengo el cabello rubio y me llega hasta los hombro , cresi unos pocos centímetros estos últimos años jeje pero no me importa

* * *

kaoru (pov)

-¡kaoru!- decía mi tonto hermanito

-QUE MIERDA QUIERES SHO- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-mama me dijo que te despierte que llegaras tarde como siempre ¬.¬- dijo con tono burlón

-está bien ya me levanto-dije molesto y echándolo con una patada de mi habitación

Me di una ducha rápida me vestí con una blusa verde manzana, con una camisa verde oscura con cuadros negro un short de jean y unas zapatillas negras y baje a desayunar

Normal (pov)

-adivinen familia- decía el señor matsubara (n/a: no se cómo se llama el padre después alguien me dice jeje) –nuestro dai se va ir a vivir con su novia –decia alegre y triste al mismo tiempo

-ahh como crecen decía la señora matsubara (tampoco sé cómo se llama la mama xd) decía con un pañuelo en la mano secándose las lagrimas

-GENIALLLLLL PODEMOS QUEDARNOS CON TU CUARTO- decían con alegría total ignorando a su hermano por completo (Yo: quien no se pondría feliz XD)

-oigan par de idiotas cállense de una vez- decía molesto dai con el puño apretado

*ding dong* (yo: el sonido del timbre xd)

-yo atiendo decía kaoru- abrió la puerta – ah hanako –san – dijo kaoru alegremente – dai tu novia ya está aquí-

-ah ya voy – decía medio sonrojado dai – bueno ya me voy familia adiós –

-hasta luego – decía alegremente hanako

-no sé como una chica haci es la novia de mi hermano – dije mirando la puerta

hanako es la novia de dai tiene 19 años tiene el pelo color rojo claro lacio y le llega hasta las piernas y los ojos violeta es muy linda e inteligente pero también es muy buena en los deportes , ella es perfecta *pensaba kaoru*

-Estoy feliz que allá conocido a alguien haci- decía el señor matsubara

-si – decía la señora matsubara entre lágrimas

-bueno familia me voy – decía kaoru subiéndose a su patineta

-que te vaya bien kaoru- decía su madre

* * *

kaoru (pov)

Mi nombre es kaoru matsubara tengo 16 años .Tengo el pelo negro desordenado (no sé cómo decirle a su peinado porque es rarito Xd) y tengo los ojos verdes. Me gustan los deportes, los videojuegos y molestar a mis hermanos pero ahora tendré una molestia menos jeje

Mis amigos son momoko, miyako, hanako y soma (después más adelante les explico quien es XD)

Normal (pov)

-ah momoko - san buenos días – decía miyako

-buenos días miyako- decía momoko alegremente

-cuidado chicas- decía kaoru frenando rápidamente su patineta

-AHHH CUIDADO KAORU CASI NOS MATAS- gritaba momoko como loca

-ESO te pasa por meterte en mi camino – gritaba kaoru molesta

- bueno cálmense chicas- decía miyako para tranquilizarlas

-ah miyako ya se lo dijiste- decía pícaramente momoko

-decir que…?- pregunto kaoru

-no aun no se lo he dicho – decía sonrojada miyako

-DECIIRR QUUe?- gritaba kaoru no le gusta ser ignorada

-miyako se le quiere confesar a takkaki – kun – dijo pícaramente las oji rosa

- a solo era eso- dijo desinteresada kaoru

- tu kaoru ya te le confesaste- pregunto pícaramente momoko

-de que hablas – pregunto confundida kaoru

-pues a soma- sempai- dijo felizmente momoko

- de que hablas si es solo mi jefe y nada mas- dijo molesta kaoru

-uumm entonces no te importa que salga con el verdad- dijo momoko felizmente

-para nada – dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna

-ah chicas entremos rápido – decía miyako

Entraron las chicas y se sentaron en los mismo lugares de siempre (n/a los de la seria xd) atrás de todo momoko y miyako una al lado de la otra y kaoru al lado de la ventada

-buenos día clase – decía miss keane espero que hayan disfrutado las vacaciones y para empezar en nuevo año tendremos tres nuevos alumnos

-espero que sea guapos – decía momoko con corazones en los ojos

-bueno pasen decía miss keane- decía con una sonrisa alegre

Entraron tres chicos al salón todas las chicas gritaba con fan girl locas ( n/a quien no XD)

-son los rowdyruff – pensaron las chicas a unión

* * *

**Chan chan chan en el siguiente capítulo les explicare desde el punto de los chicos**

**Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic no me juzguen si tiene alguna pregunta déjenme un review .Con cada review ayudan a la fundación amm todas amamos a los rowdyruff porque son super sexy +OOOO+ OKNO pero díganme que tal estuvo y denme ideas :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: ellos están devuelta

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece XD

Los chicos y las chicas tienen 16 años

Las transformaciones son las mismas de siempre

* * *

Unas horas antes, a lo lejos de la ciudad en una casa maltratada y vieja, estaba tres chicos durmiendo como angelitos ^-^

-Levántense de una buena vez – grito Mojo

-ya estoy despierto – decía un chico con cabello color anaranjado oscuro y ojos rojizos. Tenía el cabello medio despeinado y su vendita en la mejilla

-bueno, despierta a tus hermanos que llegaran tarde a la escuela – decía comiendo su desayuno

-está bien - Dijo Brick sin interés alguno, pero tenía ganas de asistir a una escuela .Ya que nunca pudo asistir a una (yo: aww chiquito T-T)

En la habitación de al lado dormía un chico de cabello rubio que estaba medio despeinado y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Se lo veía muy pacifico durmiendo (n/a: está teniendo un lindo sueño .3.)

* * *

Bommer (pov)

En un bosque lleno de dulces y golosinas, estaba un joven viajero muy valiente y caballeroso. Estaba en busca de una princesa en el castillo.

-debe ser por aquí- decía el joven viajero. A lo lejos pudo ver un castillo color celeste claro y unas banderas azules con burbujas (n/a: es obvio quien es la princesa).

El joven viajero fue corriendo hacia el castillo, dentro del castillo se encontraba la princesa burbuja, quien se alegro mucho por ver al joven viajero entrar por la puerta principal.

-princesa, está usted bien – dijo el joven medio sonrojado

La joven no dijo nada solo acerco sus labios hacia el joven….

-hey, Boomer deja de besar la almohada- le dice Brick moviéndolo de un lado al otro

-¡QUE TE PASA ESTA TENIEDO UN LINDO SUEÑO! T-T- lo dice entre llantos

-pues consíguete una novia de verdad y deja a la pobre almohada en paz, además llegaremos tarde – le dije Brick en un tono serio

-está bien T-T- dijo el rubio yéndose hacia en baño

En el cuarto de al lado, un muchacho de cabello negro oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros, estaba todo despatarrado en su cama pero él estaba durmiendo pacíficamente

-¡BUTCHHH! Hay panqueque para el desayuno – grito Mojo desde la cocina

-¡QUUEEE! – no dijo mas, se ducho y se vistió lo más rápido posible y se fue corriendo a la cocina

- ah este paso se va a convertir en el nuevo flash- decía Brick con una gotita estilo anime

Brick y Boomer también bajaron antes de que Butch se termine comiendo toda la comida

-oye Butch déjanos algo – decía Boomer en tono burlón

-cállate rubio teñido, con solo pensar es la "escuela '' me da hambre – dice Butch enojado mientras sigue comiendo como bestia

-yo soy rubio natural T-T- decía Bommer lloriqueando (yo: pobre mi chiquito *lo abraza*)

- si como digas – dijo Butch sin importarle nada

- chicos le prometí a miss Keane, que se comportarían como chico bueno – decía Mojo molesto

-mmmm- decían los tres sin importancia alguna

* * *

Brick (pov)

Mi nombre es Bick Him, tengo 16 años, me gustan los comic y los mangas en especial los de acción y aventura también me gustan los dulces y estudia de vez en cuando

Estos últimos años mis hermanos y yo estuvimos estrenando para superar a esas súper poderosas. Además el mono nos a dado nuevo poderes con lo cuales las podremos derrotar mas fácil.

También hemos descubierto que las chicas asisten en una escuela a las afueras de la ciudad, por eso el mono nos inscribió a la escuela con ayuda de miss Keane.

Boomer (pov)

* * *

Soy Boomer tengo 16 años tengo 16 disfruto de dibujar y de escribir historia según mis hermanos dicen que soy un gran soñador .

Estos últimos años estuvimos entrado un monto para derrotar a las chicas, pero yo creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien y no habríamos desperdiciado el tiempo y lo hubiéramos usado para disfrutar la vida

También me pregunto como estará burbuja, seguramente se habrá vuelto mucho mas bonita de lo que era o/o.

Butch (pov)

* * *

Butch Him, tengo 16 y soy amante de los videojuegos, de los deportes y de comer (obvio)

El mono apestoso nos dio nuevo poderes con los que haremos desastres sin parar jeje, odio que tener que ir a la escuela solo para ver a esas inútiles y destruirlas

-bueno chicos, ya tiene que irse o llegaran tarde- dijo mojo en tono de "mamá responsable''

- y recuerden, no se enamoren del enemigo- agrego Mojo

-pero porque tu si puedes salir con miss Keane- pregunto inocente Boomer

-eso es diferente ..- dijo Mojo medio sonrojado

-diferente y porque – pregunto Boomer

- ¡SOOLO LARGENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y NO SE ENAMOREN Y PUNTO!- dijo Mojo dando un portazo

-creo que para Boomer ya es muy tarde – dijo Brick pícaro

-cállate o/o – dijo molesto y sonrojado Boomer

Se fueron volando hacia su nueva escuela (n/a: uno de los nuevos poderes de los chicos) segaron solo unos minutos tardes y se encontraron con Miss Keane

-ah chicos – exclamo Keane

-hola- dijeron a unión los chicos

-vengan les enseñare su aula – dijo con una sonrisa Miss Keane

Cuando entraron al aula y se presentaron

-Hola mi nombre es Brick Him- dijo con una sonrisa alegre

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Boomer Him- dijo muy tiernamente

-Butch Him- dijo butch sin interés y con los brazos atrás de la cabeza

Cuando los alumnos escucharon los nombres se asustaron al igual que las chicas, pero Miss Keane

-descuiden los chicos cambiaron, no se preocupen- dijo Miss Keane para tranquilizar a los alumnos

-bueno Brick tú te puedes sentar a lado de Momoko, Boomer tú al lado de Miyako y Butch te sentaras enfrente de Kaoru (n/a: los puso haci apropósito)

* * *

Continuara

Bueno espero que les guste subiré la otra arte tal vez el sábado porque no sé por qué razón rara empiezo yo las clases el viernes O—O Mejor para mi, bueno

Gracias por los reviews y sigamos con la campaña de todas amamos a los rowdyruff porque son súper sexy :3

Respondiendo:

Anilorak13: si todos queremos que la novia de nuestro hermano sea como la de Dai (?) y si intentare mejorar mi ortografía

JessiNeko: si intentare mejorar y también poner las mayúsculas, ah y me gusta tu foto de perfil me enamore de ese anime :3

blossomxbrick041999: pues bienvenida, también leeré tus fics haber que tal :3

Yiyi: gracias por decirme de los nombre, no se a la mamá la llamamos solo mamá. Gracias por el fav y si son súper sexy e idiotas ^_^per sigue siendo un amor :3

y acá les dejo un dibujo mío de la novia de Dai espero que les guste y sigan leyendo mis fics :3

art/hanako-358233849


End file.
